1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor test apparatus provides the test pattern to the semiconductor device to be tested, receives an output signal from the semiconductor device based on the test pattern and compares the received output signal with an expected value so that it determines pass or failure of the semiconductor device. The test apparatus main body of the semiconductor test apparatus, which generates the test pattern and the expected value, receives an output signal of the tested semiconductor device and compares it with the expected value. The semiconductor device to be tested is laid on a test head and the test apparatus main body connects with the test head through the connection cable.
The test head includes a performance board corresponding to the terminal arrangement of the tested semiconductor device and a pin electronics substrate for connecting the performance board to the connection cable, therein. In case that the type of the semiconductor device to be tested is changed, the direction of the test head is changed in order to exchange the performance board and the electronics substrate in the test head. Accordingly, after exchanging the performance board and the pin electronics substrate, the direction of the test head returns back to the original direction and the new semiconductor device to be tested is laid on the test head,
Since the existence of the prior art reference is not recognized at present, the description regarding the prior art is omitted.
In case of changing the direction of the test head, sometimes it happens that the connection cable for connecting the test head to the test device main body is loosened when the direction of the test head is changed with respect to the test apparatus main body. In this case, the loosened cable overlaps and buckles to be broken.